gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Stinger
For the two-door sports car, see Stinger :Not to be confused with the police equipment, the Spike Strip The Albany Police Stinger is a high-performance 4-door police car available during multiplayer in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design The Albany Police Stinger is based on the Albany Presidente, but features unique bodywork and a pearlescent paint job, similar to that of the Cadillac CTS-V used by the Bloomfield Hills, Michigan Police Department. The front end has been slightly modified and features high intensity discharge headlamps, and a different grille characterized by its chevron shaped bar in the middle. The front of the car also resembles the holden cruze, but that's probably a coincidence. The car's emergency vehicle lighting comes in the form of a slim light bar on the top, and auxiliary lights in the front bumper and rear window. Interestingly, the Stinger has a red and blue light bar on the top of the car, similar to NOOSE and the FIB, and unlike the LCPD, who only have red and white light bars to match with NYPD code. This may be because the Police Stinger was meant to be occupied by one of the two former branches, or not to be used as a standard police car at all. Perhaps it is meant to be the GTA analogue for the real-life D.A.R.E police cars. Oddly, the car doesn't feature racing seats to accompany it's high performance nature, which in theory would make the driving of this car very unsafe. Performance The Police Stinger's performance is exceptional. Despite having the same supercharged V10 badging as the Korean Mob Presidente variant, it has a noticeably different, smoother and lighter engine note, comparable to that of the civilian Buffalo. Unlike any other police vehicle or civilian vehicle, the Police Stinger can reach speeds of up to 305 mph (498 km/h) which is beyond even exotic supercars such as the Comet, Bullet GT, Infernus or Banshee. Its acceleration is exceptional thanks to its AWD drivetrain (20%-80% front-rear torque distribution). In fact, the Police Stinger's all-wheel drive system is so good, the vehicle outperforms other off-road intended vehicles, providing the driver with traction on all types of roads including damp weather conditions. On the handling front, the Stinger is highly responsive, yet handling tends to get twitchy and the Police Stinger may suffer from oversteer. Overview Locations *In the parking lot of the police headquarters in East Holland, Algonquin, during multiplayer and in Free Mode. *At the front of the police headquarters in Westminster, Algonquin, during multiplayer and Free Mode. *In the parking lot of the large police station in Leftwood, during multiplayer and in Free Mode. *Can be used in singleplayer with the use of modifications on the PC version. Trivia *The name could be a reference to the slang term for a spike strip used by police forces around the world, or Sting, who is the lead singer and bassist of the band The Police. (hence the name 'Police Sting'er). * It is the fastest land vehicle in the HD Universe. *The name may resemble how the police use stingers to pop vehicles tires, 'spike strips'. * The Coquette can match the speed of the Police Stinger on a straight drag race like in the airport or Star Junction. *The Police Stinger is only obtainable in all Multiplayer modes, though it can be obtained in single player via the use of modifications in both the TBoGT and the original GTA IV. *The Police Stinger has a fully functioning radio, similar to that of civilian cars; no police radio chatter can be heard, although this could be because it is only found in multiplayer. But the fully functioning radio cannot be heard in the Police Stinger if you somehow spawn it in singleplayer, only the police dispatch can be heard from the car. *The Police Stinger can be easily driven even after tires are punctured if its not damaged making it a good escape vehicle to escape from somebody who is shooting you. *If the window is broken or the car is damaged while locked, the car will play the sound of a regular Presidente, but once inside, it will use the police horn. See also *A Police Cruiser based on Buffalo in The Ballad of Gay Tony's multiplayer. Navigation }} es:Stinger policía pl:Wóz policyjny Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Customized Vehicles